I slept with who?
by Syaoran837
Summary: Takahashi Misaki and Onodera Ritsu became close friends after they saw each other with their respective partners. After a long night of drunken ecstasy, the pair wakes up to quite an unexpected situation. The hazy memories of the prior night elude them as they frantically try and figure out how they ended up in this situation.
1. Prologue

OK, so this plot came to me when I was laying in the MRI machine and as soon as I was back to my hospital room I started to type away. I think it will be an interesting story, so please give it a try.

This story will focus on UsagiXMisaki from Junjou Romantica and TakanoXRitsu from Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. Junjou Romantica and Sekaiichi Hatsukoi are both set in the same world, so it would not be unreasonable to think that they would not meet.

Most of the chapters will be rated T, however some will be rated M; these series are yaoi.

I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi nor Junjou Romantica, Nakamura Shungiku does. Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue:

Ritsu POV

Takano and I have an intimate relationship. It's complicated, but we've pretty much been each other's first and mostly only love for over the past ten years. Although we were out of contact from each other for almost all those years, we still have feelings for each other. Takano is very open with me about how much he loves me, but I still have the feeling that he only loves me out of guilt, or a lack of other love interests. Lately he has been very in my face about these issues, saying things like: "I have fallen in love with the current you and not the you of the past." It still worries me, but what bothers me the most is that I still hold feelings for him. I guess after he forced himself into my life, I also fell in love with the current him. These feelings from ten years ago have resurfaced and grown. He will never hear me say it, but I lo-

My thoughts were interrupted by a folder being smacked across the back of my head. Wincing in pain, I glared up at my demon of a boss. His jet black hair stood out from the pink glow that surrounded the Emerald department, and his taupe eyes looked concerned as they hid behind a pair of thick rimmed glasses.

"If you have time to daydream, you have time to start working on the next manuscript." Takano-san stated harshly, walking out of the department to go to a meeting.

"I was just getting my things organized." I mumbled, knowing that fighting Takano-san would lead to my downfall.

Grabbing the papers in front of me I start to organize them in order of importance. Sighing contentedly I lean my head back with my eyes closed.

"Man the couple of days after a cycle are so nice. Let's just keep it this way." I moan, not wanting this blissful time in editing to go away.

"Wow, it's like a whole different department." A voice I don't recognize exclaims.

Opening my emerald eyes I see a young man holding some documents. He has on a beige and white striped sweater and slightly worn blue jeans. He has chocolate brown hair and big olive green eyes. He is kind of cute and he looks familiar. Thinking back to last week I recognized his voice as someone who rushed a document to the printers for us.

"It is still the same department though." I comment, surprising the man. I get up from my desk to greet him, bowing a little as I introduce myself.

"Onodera Ritsu from the Emerald department, it's nice to meet you."

"Ah, Takahashi Misaki from the Ruby department, it is nice to meet you." Takahashi-kun said nervously.

"If I remember correctly, you helped us last week?" I question, looking him straight in his olive eyes. I notice we are about the same height.

"Ah, yes, it was no big deal. I have seen authors go through that kind of hell, but this is my first time seeing so many editors go through that as well."

"Well, that is what this work does. Thank you for last week." I bow slightly again.

"Ah, no problem. I was just doing what I could to help." Takahashi-kun blushes slightly.

Takahashi-kun hands me the documents he is holding.

"These are the polls from last month's issue. I was supposed to give them to Takano-san, but he looks like he is out."

"Ah, yes, he is at a meeting and will hopefully be gone through lunch." I state dryly, placing the documents on Takano-san's desk.

"Speaking of lunch," Takahashi-kun starts off, "would you mind having lunch with me? I mean, I would like to learn more about editing from someone who has been here longer than me, and…" He trails off, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, of course I will have lunch with you!" I exclaim, excited to leave before Takano-san comes back to nag me about my eating habits.

Misaki POV

After that day we had lunch together, Onodera-kun and I started to eat lunch together every day at work. At first it bothered Takano-san, Onodera-kun's boss, but now I know why.

One day I finished my work early and headed down to the Emerald Department to pick up Onodera-kun, and that's when I saw them. Takano-san had trapped Onodera-kun against the wall next to the vending machine and they were making out. At that moment I knew they were lovers because when Onodera-kun saw me he started to blush madly and couldn't spout a single coherent sentence. It was okay though because a few days later he caught Usagi-san and I doing the same thing. Onodera-kun and I have become very close friends after we saw each other with our respective partners.

Occasionally we go out drinking together to complain about the situations our partners put us through and the random sexual behavior they express. We found out pretty quickly that we are similar in so many ways, it's almost creepy.

We were coming back from lunch one day, and had just entered the elevator, when I decided to bring up something that I had been thinking about lately.

"Um, Onodera-kun, this might sound weird but," I nervously laugh, "don't you think it's time we stopped using each other's last names? I mean, we are so close now. It just seems too formal to call you 'Onodera-kun.'"

"You are right it does seem a bit too formal for us." He runs his right hand through his light brown hair, "Well then how does 'Misaki-kun' sound?" He questions, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks. It must be contagious because I could feel a small blush of my own form when he said my name.

"That sounds good, Ritsu-kun?" I blush even harder. This will take some time to get used to.

The elevator stops on Ritsu-kun's floor and almost as soon as the door opens he is pulled into Takano-san's arms. Stumbling to gain his balance, he cries out in alarm.

"Takano-san!?"

Takano-san ignores Ritsu-kun and turns to question me.

"Did he eat a proper meal?" Takano-san's taupe eyes bore into me, awaiting my answer.

"Yes, he ate a big salad with miso dressing."

Nodding in approval, Takano-san pulls Ritsu-kun back to his work.

"Fuuaaaaaaa" I let out a long sigh as the elevator door closes. Takano-san does this every time we go out to eat. I understand he doesn't want Ritsu-kun to neglect his health, but isn't it a bit much? I reflect a little. Actually, what am I saying? Usagi-san worries too much about me even though there is nothing to worry about.

The elevator doors open and I swiftly walk to my desk get the papers I need and head to the meeting I was supposed to have with Usagi-san and one of the manga artists I'm in charge of. They will be doing a collaboration for Marukawa's anniversary special edition print.

Looking at the clock, I see I have about half an hour before the meeting will start and head to the room that I know Usagi-san will be waiting in. I open the door at the end of the hall to be greeted by Usagi-san's gentle smile.

"Misaki!" He states in surprise.

"Hello Usagi-san!" I greet him, pulling out the chair next to my lover, well boyfriend, and sit down.

"Did you eat lunch with that Onodera boy again?" Usagi-san questions, a hint of jealousy flashing in his violet eyes.

"So what if I eat lunch with Ritsu-kun?" I respond. Upon hearing me say Ritsu-kun's first name, a scowl appears on his face.

"So you are now calling him by his first name, and yet you can't even say mine?" Usagi-san angrily pouts.

Wait, is Usagi-san jealous? That is kind of cute.

"Ritsu-kun is a very close friend and coworker; it just seems weird not to call him by his first name." I glare at Usagi-san.

He leans in close to my face, so close that our noses almost touch. In a deep, sensual tone he questions, "But it is not weird to call your boyfriend by his last name?"

I blush deeply at his words. It's true that I really should be calling him by his first name, but it's just so embarrassing.

Looking away in embarrassment, my blush darkens as I quietly stammer, "You-you are right… Aki…Akihiko-san."

As soon as the last syllables left my mouth, Usagi-san captured my lips with his. The kiss was raw and filled with emotion. I pulled back to get air as he licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I gladly allowed him. His tongue desperately searched my cavity, tracing over every part he could find. Our tongues soon intertwined and a low moan escaped from me. His kiss had me in ecstasy, conveying his feelings of love toward me.

My body grew weaker and weaker to his attacks on my mouth and soon I could feel the heat in the lower part of my body making my pants tighter. Ahh, this is no good. We are at work. Drawing back to get much needed air, a thin transparent line of saliva connected our mouths.

"Wa…wait" I tell Usagi-san in between his attempts to reclaim my mouth. "We… are at…work."

"Mmnnhh?" Usagi-san murmurs, not really caring.

I pull back violently to try and escape, not wanting to be caught continuing these actions even though my body was craving it. Usagi-san grabs me and pulls me into a hug as I face away from him. His sculpted jaw rests on my shoulder as he whispers deeply into my ear.

"We were just about to get to the good part, Misaki." My body shudders in pleasure as he speaks, my knees almost giving way.

"We…we can't. We are at work." I try to wiggle out of his tight grip, but to no avail.

"I am just recharging on my Misaki because he spent too much time with another man."

"Huhhhh?" Does Usagi-san not think that I'm not faithful? I'm twenty three years old not some little kid that will cheat on him.

"As I said before Ritsu-kun is a very close friend and coworker. We are not like that."

* * *

Well I would like to thank you for reading this chapter, this prologue is very necessary for the rest of the story.

I would also like to thank anonymousonlooker for beta reading this, pure awesomeness.

This is my first time writing a JR/SH fan fiction and well I'm nervous.

If you want you can leave a review, I would like to hear your option's on this story.

We haven't even gotten to the good part of story yet! I will try and update every two weeks or so.

Thank You,

Syao


	2. Chapter 1

Now the real plot begins! Muhahahaha...don't hate me, because later I know you are gonna love me. And when I say things are gonna get steamy...oh things are gonna get STEAMY!

I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi nor Junjou Romantica, Nakamura Shungiku does. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1:

**Misaki POV**

Throbbing pain in my head and hips woke me from my slumber. The pain of my brain pounding my skull, and the ache of my body increased as I became more awake. Feeling sleep tug on my conscience, I buried my head in Usagi-sans broad chest. I was so content with how we lay, our limbs intertwined with each other as he embraced me. He held me so close to his body as if I were someone that would slip away from him if he loosened his grip. The slow rise and fall of his sleeping breaths started to lull me back into the arms of sleep.

Usagi-san twitched violently in his slumber, waking me as he pulled me tighter into him. His grip on me tightened as I opened my heavy eyelids. I sleepily gazed at my lovers sleeping form; his long bangs were swept roughly to the side, sweat beaded his exposed forehead, and his brows were knit together almost like he was in pain. I study his features closer. Is his hair black? No it cannot be the room must be really dark. Something is off about his face too; well I must really be tired if I'm seeing someone else. I close my drowsy eyes and bring my head back into Usagi-sans chest.

"…tsu…"

Huh? Did Usagi-san say something?

"…Don't…"

"What are you talking about Usagi-san" I mumble into his chest.

"…Don't leave me…" He embraces me tighter, is that is even possible? Wait isn't Usagi-san's voice more deep and mature?

Suddenly all sluggishness left my body only to be replaced by panic. Inspecting the man who I was intertwined with, I was able to confirm he was definitely not Usagi-san. His voice and face looked so similar but I could not fit his profile to a name.

I struggled to get free of his firm grip but to no avail. His hold on me was too tight, and I didn't want to risk waking up the stranger. The constant throbbing of my body was telling me that this morning was not going to get better. Unable to move I thought back on the previous night's events.

I_t was like any normal Saturday night. Ritsu-kun and I always go out on Saturdays unless something comes up, which usually involved our lovers. We had decided to go to a new bar called "Yorokobi o nomu" instead of the one we normally go to, because the reviews were good and why not change it up every now and then. The theme of the bar was modern retro; there were no sharp lines or edges throughout the place, everything was smooth and rounded out. There was a healthy mix of wood and chrome complemented by neutral grays and splashes of neon. The bar was not too packed and we were able to sit at a tall round wooden table with an elongated pear shaped chrome stand. We sat on neon green half egg shaped bar stools. The place had a game area with old 80's and 90's games and a chrome and neon blue pool table. In the corner was a revamped 80's juke box playing a variety of older and newer songs. The bar seemed to cater toward the younger generation, so most of the crowd was around our age._

_After a waitress in a small collared black baby doll dress with neon pink apron and heels, took our order I relaxed, leaning against the table._

_"This week was way too long!" I complained, watching Ritsu-kun nod in agreement._

_"I know it is so unusual that both our cycles end at the same time. This time was especially brutal because one of Kisa-san's artists thought it would be a great idea to have a fish bowl next to their work station. The bowl was knocked over and half the manuscript was ruined. And then to make matters even better Takano-san had to go and drop most of Kisa-san's work onto me last minute because of that. I didn't get home until early this morning. Honestly I only woke up a few hours ago." He ranted, clearly not happy about the past week. No one could blame him though; the end of a cycle is beyond worse than what hell is depicted like._

_"I completely understand, my workload was insane because two of our department's editors got into a car crash trying to get manuscripts."_

_The waitress comes back carrying an oval pitcher of beer and two weizen glasses._

_Ritsu-kun thanks the waitress and continues the conversation. "I heard about that, are the editors alright?" A hint of concern in his tone, he takes a giant swig of beer._

_"They are not hurt too badly, however one has a concussion and the other's main hand is broken. They are both not allowed back until they are cleared by the doctor." I sigh, taking a gulp of beer. The mild bitter liquid flows smoothly down my throat._

_"This is just what we need, right?" Ritsu-kun raises his glass and we meet in the middle of the table, our glasses clinking as they connect. Putting the glass to my lips, I quickly down it. The drink fills my stomach as warm feeling radiates out, making me slightly giddy. Setting the now empty glass on the wooden table with a small thunk, I reach out to grab the pitcher. My hand brushes over Ritsu-kun's and I withdraw as the blood rushes to my cheeks._

_"Sorry." We both apologize at the same time. He had the same reaction as me because a modest blush resided on his face. Upon seeing this we both start to giggle uncontrollably, we both must be getting a little drunk._

_"So…"I start a new conversation as Ritsu-kun fills our glasses. "How are you and Takano-san? Got any new experiences I can give to Usagi-san so that he can get his work done?" I tease; he nearly drops his glass, choking on his beer._

_"Wait, you don't seriously give him my experiences…do you?" Ritsu-kun glares at me, concern clearly written on his flushed face._

_"No no no! I was just joking, I could never do that. I can barely tell you my experiences how do you expect me to tell Usagi-san yours? And even if I could, you are too good of a friend for me to give to Usagi-sans mischievous ways." I answer immediately trying not to freak him out._

_He lets out a long sigh. "Oh good, for a second there I thought you really did that." Taking another gulp of beer he asks. "So how are you and Usami-sensei?"_

_Setting my glass down I pout at him. "I asked you first, do not try and avoid the question."_

_"Fine fine!" He takes another gulp before continuing. "Things are ok I guess, he still is the most evil demon boss and likes to flaunt his power. What is worse is that he keeps getting touchy feely at work, which drives me insane, like what if someone else finds out!"_

_"Yeah I can see the headlines now: 'The Onodera publishing successor is in a relationship with another man, what will the empire do now?!'" I wave my arms dramatically as I joke around. Ritsu-kun plays along with me._

_"Incoming news: Usami-sensei is in a relationship with a younger man; his fan base is revolting against the author!"_

_We both brake out into tipsy laughter._

_"Ahahhaa…no but really if those do headline I think we would both die." Ritsu-kun nods in agreement pouring more beer into our glasses. The pitcher was almost empty now._

_The waitress comes back with another full pitcher._

_"Oh, we didn't order anymore." I state, as she sets it down next to the other one._

_"Don't worry someone already paid for this, so think of it on the house." She turns and leaves disappearing into the bar._

_I look back at Ritsu-kun, slightly puzzled._

_"Well if it is on the house, we shouldn't waist it." He shrugs. "So how about Usami-sensei, how is he handling no Misaki-kun for a week?"_

_I slam my empty glass on the wood. "Terrible, absolutely terrible. I swear I can see a black ooze come from under his door. I saw him once and he ignored me saying that he was 'working'. For my sake and his editor's sake, let's hope he actually is working. After becoming an editor it irks me to no end when he doesn't get his work done on time. I'm surprised he didn't jump me at all last night."_

_"That is surprising; I was ready to hear your story on how he ravished you and how you fell asleep in the middle of it." He laughed into his beer._

_"If that did happen I think I would die of embarrassment."_

_"Happened to me once." He downed the rest of his glass._

_"No way, you fell asleep on Takano-san?"_

_"Actually he fell asleep on me…in the shower. Do you know how embarrassing and hard it was to carry him out and put him to bed?" Ritsu-kun expressed louder than normal, his face flushing a deep red from the alcohol and the topic of the conversation._

I tried to remember more of the night but my memory was too fuzzy at that point. My brain was running in circles on how I ended up in this situation. The looseness of the man whose embrace I was in brought me out of my thoughts. Now is my chance. I peeled his arms off me and untangled my legs from his. Stumbling out of the bed, I tripped over something sending papers flying everywhere as I hit the wooden floor with a loud thump. I held my breath as I glanced over to see if I woke the slumbering man. I let out a small sigh as I saw he was still fast asleep. Looking down to see what I had tripped over, I realize that there was small stack of old manuscripts with most of the stack scattered across the floor. I must have tripped on this. Reaching for the nearest one I stare at it. Isn't this one of Ritsu-kuns stories?

Then it hit me like a semi-truck; the black hair, the familiar face, Ritsu-kun's manuscripts. I was just embracing Takano-san. No…No...No no no no no NO! This cannot get any worse, this is not happening. I have to get out of here. My hangover was not helping me and nether was the consent dull pain from my hips. I crawled around picking up my discarded articles of clothing that lay in a messy bunch along with what I assumed to be Takano-san's clothing. Leaning against the wall for support, I made my way to what I thought was the bathroom.

Opening the door I was relived to find that I had entered the bathroom. Closing the door and turning on the light I surveyed my condition in the mirror with dismay. My chocolate brown hair was a tousled mess, and it didn't make it any better that my neck, chest, and inner thigh had a plethora of hickies. In the mirror memories of the prior night flooded my brain. I remember soft moist lips capturing my own, turning rough full of lust. The feeling of tongues intermingling, teeth nipping the skin along my neck down to my chest, and large cold hands running along the curves of my legs still remained on my body. I could still feel the ends of the fading ecstasy of my body trembling in secure arms as I was pushed over the edge in an intense moment of passion and lust. I leaned back against the wall, studying at my reflection. I could not remember a face but I knew it had to be Takano-san who did this to me, judging from the way I woke up, I must have had a night of passion with him. I gingerly put on my clothing, a gray undershirt, cream pullover jacket, and blue jeans.

How could my body react like that to anyone but Usagi-san. I love him and here I go and sleep with my friend's boss and lover; I feel like garbage. Oh god, Usagi-san will murder Takano-san when he finds out. He must be worried sick that I didn't show up at home last night. He is probably looking frantically all over for me.

I walk out of the bathroom as quietly as I could be and head toward the entrance of the apartment. I swiftly tug my shoes on and pick up my bag that was tossed aimlessly near the door. I leave through the door, closing it softly behind me.

I guess I will just lie to Usagi-san and say I spent the night at Ritsu-kun's place. My chest seized up. On no what is Ritsu-kun going to do, he lives next door to Takano-san.

**Ritsu POV**

"Mmmnn" I let out a content breath as I slowly awoke from my slumber. Not wanting to wake yet, I let my body relax into the embrace of Takano. I snuggled into his big warm tight hold. Heat passed through his chest to my back every time our skin touched. Even though I don't want to admit it, I really enjoy these small moments with Takano; moments were we just are content and at peace without him yelling at me to get my work done or drowning me in his overly affectionate words. His actions and words make my heart race and my mind lose its rationality. I love him, it is just hard to express these feelings to him, and it is so embarrassing too. I could tell my hangover from last night was going to get worse the more awake I became. Not wanting to think about the aching pain my mind and body were hitting me with, I slowly start to drift back asleep breathing in the cigarette mixed musky sent that enveloped me.

Cigarettes? Takano doesn't smoke enough that it mixes in with his smell, and this musky smell is not Takano's, his is different. My eyes shot open in confusion. I was face to face with an overly large golden brown teddy bear. What? Looking around the dimly lit room, I realize that this is neither Takano's nor my room. This room was large with stuffed bears and scribbled on paper scattered around the floor. This is definitely not a hotel…. Please do not tell me… I carefully turned myself to face the man who was spooning me so tightly. Dred pooled in my stomach.

The man clinging to me was not Takano. This man had a similar build to Takano: large, toned, with a sculpted jawline. However his bed tossed hair was silky silver and not the jet black I was so accustomed to. This man looked awfully similar to Misaki-kun's boyfriend and famous writer, Usami Akihiko. No, not looked similar, he was Usami-Sensei.

I started to internally panic. Oh no…oh no I did not just sleep with my friends boyfriend…This has to be a weird dream…right that is it, just a weird dream. I squeezed my eyes shut and pinched my arm hard. Painful shivers run up my arm, as I open my eyes to reality. I am in bed with the famous author Usami, who is my friend's boyfriend; this must be some sick joke. Usami-sensei shifted slightly in his sleep, relaxing his grip on my body. I remember Misaki-kun telling me repeatedly that Usami-sensei was not a morning person and that whoever woke him would definitely regret it. Cautiously, I wiggled my sore body out of his grip and quietly got out of the ridiculously large bed. I glanced back at his slumbering body, relief washed over me as he continued to sleep.

Sharp pain jolted through my hips as I retrieved my discarded clothing from the floor. Painfully limping to the bath room I stared in horror at my reflection. My hazel hair was a tangled mess, with strands sticking up every way imaginable. Dark bags had formed under my emerald eyes and a slight blush was still occupying my cheeks. Whether the blush was from the last remains of alcohol in my system or the afterglow from last night's apparent actions, I did not know. Dark purple and red love bites covered my body as if someone wanted to show that I was clearly his.

"Did Usami-sensei and I really do it?" I pondered as sweat started to accumulate on my body. The way things looked and felt, I really did do it with him.

"How did I even get here?" I whispered to myself, trying to recall the previous night. The memories of the night before eluded me; it was like trying to catch the wind, it would always slip through my fingers. What is Misaki-kun going to say when he finds out I slept with his boyfriend. I hope they don't break up because of me. Wait if I'm here, where is Misaki-kun? I racked my brain trying to figure out how this situation even came to be, but still noting came to mind.

An even worse thought planted itself in my brain. What will Takano do when he finds out? Guilt and fear grip my heart so hard it almost brought tears to my emerald eyes. I hurried to put my clothes on, a plain white t-shirt, an overly large light brown jacket, and tan cargo pants. As soon as everything was on, I rushed down the stairs of the insanely big penthouse apartment, grabbed my bag that was conveniently thrown on the huge couch and left threw the door without a sound.

* * *

Yorokobi o nomu =To drink pleasure.

Well I would like to thank you for reading this chapter.

I apologize if there are any spelling or grammar errors.

If you want you can leave a review, I would like to hear your option's on this story.

Thank You,

Syao


End file.
